Mirar hacia adelante
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Era hora de volver a ser el Chris de siempre, por más que hubiera perdido a la mayoría de sus camaradas. No debía ser un cobarde, tan sólo debía mejorar por el bien de esos novatos que quedaban a su mando ¿No era así, Piers? - Drabble - -Chris POV-


**Título: ****Mirar hacia adelante**

**Pareja: ****Chris 's POV**

**Disclaimer****: Los derechos de esta historia son míos e intransferibles, el derecho de los personajes es para Mikami y CAPCOM.**

Se encontraba de nuevo en aquel bar, con un aspecto más arreglado que el que solía llevar con su uniforme de la BSAA. Se sentó en una de las mesas donde solían sentarse las parejas para charlar, tomar unas cervezas… Compañeros de trabajo… Sin embargo él estaba completamente sólo miraba a la silla que había delante, estaba vacía, nadie vendría a reunirse con él. Nadie le diría absolutamente nada y era su culpa, jamás dejaría de atormentarse.

"_No pensé que me encontraría a Chris Redfield liándola en un bar, borracho como una cuba"_

Recordó esas palabras por parte del castaño, sonrió levemente cogiendo su tenedor y su cuchillo de forma lenta, cortando el filete que le acaban de poner la camarera. Se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y lo saboreó. Había pasado por mucho desde el altercado en Raccoon City. A su cabeza venía su misión en las montañas Arklay, como su capitán había complicado todo y como ahora se encontraba llevando a sus hombres a la desesperación, arrancándoles de los brazos de sus familias para morir por un capitán inútil. Dejó los cubiertos en un lado del plato y suspiró ¿Qué demonios le deparaba ahora? Su equipo había sido renovado de nuevo, había perdido la localización de su hermana menor desde lo acontecido en la Antártida y sus amigos que seguían vivos no iban a dejar sus misiones por hacerle más amena la comida. El bioterrorismo no se detenía por nadie y lo sabía muy bien.

Era hora de decidir, no podía seguir mirando al pasado, lamentándose de esa gente que había dado la cara por él en el campo de batalla. No podían haber dado la vida por un cobarde que se emborracha, era hora de demostrar que era el capitán que todo el mundo adoraba, aquel que se había revelado y matado a Albert Wesker. _– _**Hay que demostrarle a los novatos el camino, ¿No es así, Piers?**– Recordó a su compañero algo dolido.

- **Capitán, es hora de marcharse** – Uno de sus hombres se había acercado a él para informarle. Ya no se trataba de ese chico con el que había luchado espalda contra espalda, ahora sólo era uno más que iba a pasar por sus manos – **Cinco minutos** – Susurró un tanto serio mientras su nuevo aliado le extendía un pequeño sobre marrón, un tanto desgastado y roto. La curiosidad le mataba, quizá sería de su hermana con su localización o quizá regañándole por su desaparición tan repentina, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que no se trataba de ella. Abrió la solapa del sobre viendo una insignia de su campaña junto a una carta manchada con ¿Arena? No, no lo era. Cuando las divisó bien vio que eran manchas de sangre. Atentamente comenzó a reconocer esa letra tan curva y a la vez tan seria, la había visto en más de una ocasión en ciertos informes **– Piers…**

"_Capitán creo que si alguna vez lee esto no podré estar a su lado para animarle en su nueva campaña. No mire atrás, yo decidí quedarme para salvar su vida, era mi deber hacerlo. Espero volver a ser el que era y poder formar nuevamente parte de su equipo._

_Piers Nivans"_

Una sonrisa se mostró en aquel rostro enfatizado y serio tan típico del Redfield, hizo que la silla donde estaba sentado chirriara al levantarse – **Sé que volverás a por mi puesto muchacho, estaré esperando ese momento **– Debía ser fuerte, debía enfrentar aquel nuevo ataque, ya no sólo por sí mismo sino por cada una de las personas que había dejado en el camino, ya era hora de mirar hacia adelante ¿No era así, Piers?

"**Un esfuerzo más para llegar al final de esta tragedia"**

**Y así concluye mi primer Drabble de Resident Evil. Bueno, he de decir que es la primera vez que escribo de este gran juego y tengo mucho que mejorar, sin embargo , espero que os hayan gustado los pensamientos de Chris Redfield.**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
